1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system and more particularly pertains to locating, ligating and reducing hemorrhoids in an accurate and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices of known designs and configurations for locating hemorrhoids and for removing them is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices of known designs and configurations for locating hemorrhoids and for removing them previously devised and utilized for the purpose of locating and removing hemorrhoids through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,692 to Morinaga discloses an ultrasonic Doppler blood flow detector for hemorrhoid artery ligation. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,583 to Wohlers discloses a force limiting arrangement for needle holder for endoscopic surgery.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system that allows locating, ligating and reducing hemorrhoids in an accurate and convenient manner.
In this respect, the dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locating, ligating and treatment hemorrhoids in an accurate and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system which can be used for locating, ligating and treatment hemorrhoids in an accurate and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of devices of known designs and configurations for locating hemorrhoids and for removing them now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a suitcase. The suitcase has a foam interior lining. The suitcase also has a plurality of discrete areas for the receipt of components adapted for use in hemorrhoidal surgery. Next provided is a probe. The probe has a transparent disposable cylinder. The cylinder has a distal end and a proximal end. The probe also has a cone-shaped cap at the distal end. The probe also has a short opaque cylindrical support with an enlarged diameter adjacent to the proximal end. A series of light emitting diodes in a generally circular shape is provided. The light source is mounted within the support. The support has an opaque backing plate proximally. The support also has an opening to the cylinder and cone distally. A light emitting diode is provided on the backing plate. The probe also has a frusto-conical connector between the cylinder and the support. The disposable cylinder has a laterally tapered circumferential opening of about 60 degrees, about 1 inch circumferentially and about xc2xc inch axially adjacent to the distal end of the aperture. A pair of ultrasonic 8 MHz transducers are provided. The transducers are secured within the cylinder laterally spaced from each other between about xe2x85x9 inch and xc2xc inch circumferentially on the proximal side of the opening. The transducers detect hemorrhoid arterial flow in adjacent areas of a patient. The focal point is directly below the distal end aperture. It is xc2xe inch below the outside wall of the probe. This provides more specific information to the system for arterial localization. The dual transducers markedly reduce extraneous signals from non-pertinent arteries and enhance the sensitivity of the hemorrhoid reduction system. A handle is provided. The handle depends proximally at an obtuse angle from the support. This prevents mechanical interference with the patient support table. An electrical connector is provided. The electrical connector extends through the handle for powering the LED""s. A plurality of supplemental cylinders and a plurality of supplemental cones are provided. Next, an echo analyzer is provided. The echo analyzer is operatively coupled by supplemental wires to the probe. The supplemental wires extend through the handle. The analyzer is adapted to emit signals and to detect and analyze received signals through a double Doppler effect as a function of the blood flow adjacent to the opening. The analyzer is further adapted to produce an audio output which varies as a function of the arterial blood flow of a hemorrhoid extending through the aperture. Additionally, the analyzer is adapted to produce a flashing visual output through the red light emitting diode which also varies as a function of the arterial blood flow of a hemorrhoid extending through the aperture. Monaural earphones are provided. The earphones are adapted to be worn by a surgeon. The earphones are operatively coupled to the analyzer. In this manner, the surgeon may move the probe in response to the sound of a weakly detected signal to insure that the probe is properly positioned so that a hemorrhoid may be positioned through the aperture for being ligated and removed. The earphones are unilateral to allow auditory access to the patient environment. Next provided is a transformer. The transformer is adapted to be coupled between a source of alternating current and the analyzer for the electrical powering of the analyzer, probe, white and red light emitting diodes. A plurality of needle holders are provided. Each needle holder has a proximal end with a gripping region ergonomically similar to a screwdriver handle. Each needle holder also has a trigger adapted to be manipulated by a surgeon. Each needle holder further has a distal end for supporting a needle with sutures. The sutures are specifically adapted to be passed through a hemorrhoid extending through the aperture in the cylinder for ligation and removal. Further, a plurality of knot pushers are provided. Each knot pusher is in the form of an elongated rod with a crossing V-shaped recess at one end and one ergonomically designed handle grip end. The knot pushers function to advance a knot in a suture passing around the hemorrhoid artery.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system which has all of the advantages of the prior art devices of known designs and configurations for locating hemorrhoids and for removing them and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system for locating, ligating and treatment hemorrhoids in an accurate and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dual Doppler artery ligation and hemorrhoid treatment system having a probe. The probe has a disposable cylinder with a cone-shaped cap at the distal end and a support adjacent to the proximal end. A white light emitting diode is mounted within the support. The support has a backing plate proximally and an opening to the cylinder and cone distally. The cylinder has an opening adjacent to its distal end and a pair of ultrasonic transducers secured on the cylinder laterally spaced on the proximal side of the opening. An echo analyzer is operatively coupled to the probe and is adapted to emit signals and to detect and analyze received signals as a function of the blood flow there adjacent to produce an output which varies as a function of the arterial blood flow of a hemorrhoid extending through the aperture.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.